Recuerdos
by Valium
Summary: Siempre recordare las cosas que pasamos juntos... mi vida cambio cuando te vi, te amo y jamas lo dejare de hacer. nada ni nadie nos separara aun que estemos tan lejos... ¡SLASH! HPxSS CAPITULO UNICO.


Este es un fic super corto... espero que lo difruten y espero sus comentarios, felicitaciones, criticas, etc... nos vemos gracias por leer

****

**Recuerdos de ti…**

**Escrito por:**_Kasuki Matherlence

* * *

_

Escribo esto por que son mis últimas líneas y pensamientos en este diario que nunca leerás pero lo hago para olvidar todo lo que alguna vez pasamos juntos... siempre te ame y nunca lo dejaría de hacer yo trate de siempre estar a tu lado, correr cuando me pidieras ayuda, consolarte cuando lo necesitaras... desde que llegue a esta magnifica escuela mi vida cambio por completo pero cambio mas aun cuando me di cuenta de que había descubierto en este lugar al amor de mi vida, siempre me trataste como alguien mas... yo me dejaba amar dejaba que me dieras tus atenciones, dejaba que me miraras... pero cuando yo te hable de lo que sentía todo cambio, la distancia nos invadió por completo y esto se convirtió en un simple juego de miradas donde yo jugaba a interpretar lo que estabas pensando, las palabras no salían de ninguno... ni siquiera un saludo esto me derrumbo... por que me arrepentía de haberte hablado de mis sentimientos, me arrepentía profundamente ya que prefería hablarte a no hacerlo, prefería que me odiaras pero poder escuchar tu voz cada vez que hacia algo mal... la vida me volvió cuando pude abrazarte, fue un momento de gloria, aunque fue solamente por tu cumpleaños ahora ya no podía pedir mas.

me hubiera gustado tener algo mas, de ahí comenzamos a hablarnos... nuestras platicas se volvían mas largas, los detalles comenzaron a surgir poco a poco, mas y mas con el tiempo... y me preguntaba si esto estaría bien, no por lo que dijeran los demás si no por que... siempre me diste a entender algo diferente... ahora me sentía bien, a tu lado, no quería nada mas... siempre quise besarte, siempre quise tenerte entre mis brazos y que me dijeras que todo iba a estar bien... pero nada de eso paso ni pasara...mi mente me ha dicho tajantemente que nunca serás para mi... y este amor ya casi se ha consumido y no se que hacer, me siento perdido no se que será de mi vida sin ti, por que aun te amo... no puedo hacerme a la idea de abandonar este lugar y dejarte aquí... mi vida será tan insignificante a partir de que me vaya de aquí, por que habré dejado toda mi vida, todos mis pensamientos y los mejores momentos de mi vida...

Han pasado casi 10 años a partir de que escribí esto y deje la escuela pensé que jamás volvería a este diario para recordarte o escribirte algo... sabes ahora tengo una excelente esposa pero siempre me hago la misma pregunta ¿que habrás hecho tu de tu vida?. me preocupa que sigas solo, las cosas pudieron ser diferentes, yo te amaba...mentira yo aun TE AMO y seria capaz de dejarlo todo por ti siempre serás mi pasado, mi presente y mi futuro... pero no se si escribo esto solo para calmar a mi corazón que duele cada vez por que nunca hice algo mas para que estuviéramos juntos o solo por que mi vida es tan simple y tan ordinaria de verdad que no lo se, lo único que se es que me gustaría verte una vez mas y decirte cuanto te amo aunque ya te haya perdido, eres una persona demasiado seria, reservada y todos piensan que no tienes sentimientos... pero yo descubrí tu verdadero lado y se que eres la persona mas maravillosa que la vida pudo poner en mi camino agradezco que hayas estado en mi camino me ayudaste cuando mas lo necesitaba, no se cuando me enamore de ti pero no me arrepiento... podré arrepentirme toda la vida de no luchar por ti, pero nunca de haberte conocido... mi cabeza esta ahora vacía he escrito demasiado... nunca dejaras de recibir un bello detalle en tu cumpleaños... la fecha mas importante para mi, te amo y no lo dejare hacer, hasta que fallezca continuare amándote, tal vez en otra vida nos volvamos a ver y podamos amarnos libres de las cadenas de la sociedad.

Mis palabras serán muy repetitivas y cursis pero es lo que siento… adiós para siempre Severus Snape… la única persona a la que he amado como sin freno, con pasión y con desesperación, se feliz mi vida que eso intentare yo. Si, el niño que vivió intentara vivir sin ti…aun que se que no podré.

* * *

uu se que tal vez apesta pero lo hice en un momento de debilidad XD aun asi espero que les haya gustado por favor no dejen de mandar sus rr. 


End file.
